


SFW Alphabet: Vincturi

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	SFW Alphabet: Vincturi

A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)  
Considering the two live in completely different continents Peter and Aro are very affectionate with each other when they are alone together and spend as much time as they can, getting as much physical contact they can from the other, though Peter tends to act like this isn’t what he’s doing.

B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)  
I can’t really see these two developing any type of relationship outside of a romantic one and if by some miracle they do it would be a strictly platonic business type one.

C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)  
Being an orphan Peter is a bit touch starved and desperate for any type of physical contact and despite the fact that he’ll never ask for them aloud Aro has gotten very good at reading his human so, even without touching him, he can tell whenever Peter wants to cuddle and finds a way to subtly, or not, pull his human into his embrace.

D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)  
Peter is kind of a slob and tends to leave his house a mess, but it’s nothing too major. Aro on the other hand, while not exactly a neat freak, likes to keep things tidy so there will be some times that he cleans up a bit for Peter while he’s asleep. 

E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)  
I can’t see these two permanently ending their relationship, I can, however, see them going through spans of time were they separate but always end back up together. During these times though Peter would be determined to get as drunk as he possibly could and continue his alcohol binge until he no longer has any access to it as he attempted to keep himself from breaking down completely. Aro also tends to shut down in a way as well but, his change is more subtle as he spends a lot of time not exactly moping around but he definitely does spend more time staring into space than he normally would until they make up. 

F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)  
The thing about Peter is that he wants to be in a serious long-term relationship but because of what happened with his parents he has trouble and, to a degree, is afraid to let anyone in. So it’s a good thing that Aro has a lot of patience when it comes to his human because he also wants the same thing and is better able to visualize the end game. 

G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)  
Aro is very gentle with Peter, despite how hostile the hunter can be towards him, because he knows the emotional and mental turmoil he’s going through as he comes to terms with the fact that he’s falling in love with the same type of creature that was responsible for murdering his parents. 

H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)  
Hugs are just like cuddling where Peter wants them but Aro has to be the one to initiate them, most of the time. 

I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)  
Peter might say if he’s drunk but both him and Aro prefer to take more of a show don’t tell approach with this subject.

J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)  
They can both be jealous little babies sometimes, Peter over the fact that Aro is technically married and even though Aro has assured him multiple times that they are no longer together she still lives in the Volturi's castle with him and Aro gets jealous when someone else appears to be showing interest in his human or, you know, he sees Peter kissing Charlie regardless of its context. 

K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)  
Ironically enough, Peter really loves kissing along his partners necks, enjoying leaving behind as many marks as his partner will allow, despite the fact that Aro’s skin doesn’t mark up.  
While Aro prefers placing kisses on Peters forehead, cheek, and the tip of his nose.

L = Little ones (How are they around children?)  
Peter isn’t great with kids, especially young ones, but because Aro is basically Jane and Alec's adoptive father he has learned how to interact with children around their age. When it comes to the twins Alec has no problem admitting that Peter is basically his human dad while Jane, even though she really likes Peter, won’t admit it out loud, even though the two seem to have the closest bond. Peter feels the same about them and if it gets to the point he sees them as his children then maybe, just maybe, it’ll be enough to get him to tip over the edge of agreeing to be turned since he knows how hard it is to lose a parent.

M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)  
Peter is nowhere near being a morning person and normally doesn’t wake up until roughly noon each day and even though the sunlight doesn’t have that same effect that it does for other vampires Aro also doesn’t care much for being up and about in the early hours; prefering to either lounge around in bed with Peter or stay planted in whatever item of furniture he’d settled himself into to read in.

N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)  
Peter is a night owl plain and simple, if he could stay up until the sun rose the next morning he would (this habit having partially been created by his fear that the vampire who killed his parents would come back for him) and Aro generally doesn’t have a problem with it, enjoying the extra time with his human, until he tries to stay up past three in the morning. Then Aro forces him to go to bed.

O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)  
Aro is the first one to open up since Peter has spent so many years building walls around himself. 

P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)  
Normally Aro doesn’t have much patience to spare for most humans, but he always manages to find more than enough when if comes to Peter because he knows that he’s lost a lot in his life and just needs some time. 

Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)  
Peter is actually pretty good at remembering things Aro has told him, like if he’s out and sees a piece of art or something that Aro has mentioned liking he’ll buy it, if he knows there’s room for it in his house, but won’t mention it to the vampire and Aro won’t say a word about it, just savors the joy he feels upon seeing the small things Peter does to make him happy. 

R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)  
Peters favorite memory is the first time he had a nightmare around Aro. He’d fully expected the vampire to see his almost panic attack as a sign of weakness and would be disgusted by it and leave, but he didn’t; Aro stuck around to comfort him and help him through it where he’d normally be left dealing with it for the rest of the night and maybe even for the next few days.  
Aro’s favorite is the first time he saw Peters smile, his truly genuine smile that rarely ever sees the light of day. 

S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)  
Both Peter and Aro are very protective of each other and because of that there have been a handful of times where Peter has gotten hurt in his reckless attempts to be the ‘hero’; forcing Aro to have no choice but to call Carlisle for advice on how to treat an injury. 

T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)  
Peter tends to put a lot of effort into their dates but he makes sure to make it look like he just threw something together last minute, while Aro wants to do everything he can to make Peter feel like he’s loved after he lived so many years feeling like he wasn’t. 

U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)  
Peters is obviously his drinking and swearing and Aro is the passive aggressive approach he takes when he’s upset with his human.

V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)  
While Aro does put a good amount of effort into his appearance and likes to be well groomed.  
With Peter it depends on where he and Aro are in their relationship, if they’re taking a break he lets himself go a bit, not shaving, not bathing as frequently as normal but doesn’t let it get to the point that he looks and smells gross. When they aren’t on a break he still doesn’t care much about his appearance but he does make sure that he’s clean and well shaven, but he keeps his hair a bit messy, just like Aro likes.

W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)  
Neither one would feel whole if they were to lose the other as the vampire gives Peter the feeling of stability that he’s been missing for most of his life and Aro would have a large empty spot in his life that his human had once filled. 

X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)  
Ok, so, I kept forgetting that Aro is married and therefore that Sulpicia existed so when I saw a picture that someone had drawn of Davina giving Aro kisses that’s the only way I can picture her looking now. Because of that I can’t help but picture her as being their number one supporter regardless of the fact that she and Aro are technically married. So, if Peter ever does get turned, either by his own will or, most likely, of someone else's design, she’d be the one helping him acclimate, maybe even mothering him a bit, if Aro happened to be unavailable for any amount of time.

Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)  
Aro wishes Peter wouldn’t drink as much alcohol as he does and Peter wishes Aro didn’t have to feed on human blood in order to survive. 

Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)  
Depending on how Aro is feeling he could spend the night doing a couple different things while Peter is sleeping but most nights he’s sitting in bed next to his human reading but there are some nights where he’s up and moving about the house, probably tidying up, or holding Peter as he sleeps.


End file.
